Haircut and Then Some
by Glacey
Summary: Green gives Red a haircut followed along with a sensual moment.  OriginalShipping, RedXGreen


"Will you sit still?" Green snapped. He paused in his work to glare at the reflection of his best friend and lover in the mirror. "If you keep moving I'll cut your ear off or something!"

The raven head just stared at the reflection of Green in the mirror. Once he had caught taller boy's attention he stuck his tongue out but remained quiet.

Green sighed in agitation but resumed his work of cutting Red's hair. It was hard to believe that the immature brat in front of him was the former pokemon champion. Still, it was nice to see the would-be-hermit-in-training again. They had a lot of catching up to do.

Red tried to stay still as best as he could but the small yellow rat at his feet kept running in and out of the legs of the chair he sat on with Green's Eevee. He rather enjoyed the small chirps of the happy pokemon, but he was jealous of the attention they were giving each other. He wanted attention from Green, but apparently his hair length wasn't suitable to Green's tastes.

Yet.

"Almost done." Green's breath tickled red's ear as the Viridian gym leader leaned in a little closer to examine something in Red's hair. "Just a few more…" He smiled when he saw Red bite his lip in annoyance; he wasn't used to sitting still for so long. He snipped the last bit of hair and straightened up. "There. Now you don't look like a girl anymore." He announced with a smirk before ruffling Red's trimmed locks.

The younger boy frowned slightly as he pinned his index and thumb together with some hair in between. He weakly tugged the short black locks of hair and sighed. He rather liked having longer hair; it kept him warm whenever he was on Mount Silver.

"Pikaaa…" The yellow mouse jumped on Red's lap to investigate his new haircut. The mouse sniffed his hair and the sneezed and wrinkled up its nose.

A small smile formed over Red's lips. He scratched the little Pokémon's head and then gently picked him up and placed him on the floor. Red stretched his arms out and then then proceeded to run his hands through his hair to get rid of any loose pieces of hair. He looked at his new haircut in the mirror and sighed again. It took him a while to grow his hair out.

"If you don't like it, it'll grow back in a few weeks." Green assured him as he put his scissors away and grabbed a broom. Playfully scooting Eevee aside with the broom, he began to sweep up the discarded locks. "Though honestly I don't think it's a half bad job."

While he swept, Eevee playfully latched itself onto the broom, growling and chirping as it "battled" the broom. "Knock it off goofball." Her trainer chuckled as he side-stepped her and continued to sweep.

Red shrugged slightly. He stared at the gym leader's unoccupied couch. Ideas sparked in his mind. He quietly walked over the tile floor of Green's kitchen and into the carpeted area. Once he reached the couch he plopped down onto it. Red silently watched Green smiling as Eevee continued to jump and lash out with her paw at the broom he swept with.

The former champion looked down at the carpet on the floor from where he laid on the couch and saw Pikachu staring up at him. The mouse was looking up at him from underneath the small glass table next to the couch. Pikachu sat up on its hind legs and watched its trainer, unsure of what to make of his new haircut.

Red lazily turned onto his side and held out his hand towards Pikachu.

"Pika!" Pikachu smiled and rubbed its face against Red's hand as it dangled off the couch.

Green finally scooped Eevee up and held her under one arm while he finished sweeping. "That's enough out of you." He told her as he made a small pile. He walked over to Red and was about to dump her on him when he noticed something. "Oi. Sit up for a second." He said with a frown.

When Red had obliged, curiosity in his seemingly soulless red eyes, Green explained. "I missed a spot. Hang on." He dumped Eevee in Red's lap and fetched his scissors. Taking his comb out he stood in front of Red, hardly bothering to put a towel down like he had before.

Eevee hoped down from Red's lap as the gap between the two lessoned and pawed at Pikachu's tail, giving it a playful chirp. Pikachu pulled it out of Eevee's paws and ran towards the kitchen, calling out in play. Chirping in mock anger, Eevee raced after the electric mouse.

The familiar scent of Green intoxicated Red's senses. The raven head couldn't help but feel the heat rise to his face. He felt a small tug on his hair as Green made a few faces trying to cut the spot he had missed. He smiled slightly at the sight of the concentrated Leader.

"Alright, I'm done." Green sat back, satisfied with the results, he felt a small tug on his shirt. The gym leader looked down and saw Red tugging on his shirt. However the boy was looking down obscuring his face with his black bangs that still slightly draped over his face.

Red had missed Green. Sometimes he would wonder to himself why he even remained on that Mountain. He had used the excuse to train up his team but he knew it was a lie. Sure the time he spent alone with his beloved pokemon was special but sometimes he grew very lonely.

"Hmm?" Green looked down at the other trainer. Red had a habit of clutching his shirt when he wanted something, a habit he'd never quite kicked from childhood. Green found the childish habit cute.

Red didn't say anything and Green sighed. Silent as ever. Setting the scissors down, he placed a few fingers underneath Red's chin and forced him to look up. Red eyes met emerald ones, the unspoken worries and feelings that Red had been keeping bottled up inside, silently spilling out for Green to decipher.

"Yes, I missed you too." Green told him, answering one of the many unspoken questions.

Outside, Pikachu and Eevee chased each other in circles, both chattering as they played. Neither of them realized the dark clouds that were looming overhead until the first raindrop fell to the earth, landing on Pikachu's nose.

"Pi?" Pikachu peeked up at the sky. Within a few seconds it began to downpour. "Pi! Pika pi! Chuuu!" Pikachu pointed at the door and Eevee nodded at him and the pair ran to the door hoping to elude the rain.

Red's eyes glistened as Green could practically see them smiling up at him even though he wore the same expression he usually had on his lips. His scarlet eyes blinked a few times before he wrapped his arms around the gym leader's waist and pulled Green into a hug.

The gym leader lost his balance and fell on the couch. Once Green landed he looked at Red who still had his face buried in Green's shirt.

The former champion snuggled his face deeper into Green's shirt and breathed in his scent even more so than he could earlier. His arms were pinned underneath the brunette's slender body.

"I take it you missed me too huh?" Green chuckled and rolled onto his side so that he wouldn't squish Red. Entwining his legs with the shorter boy's he set his chin on the top of Red's head. He felt Red shift against him, the scent of snow, dirt and the faint scent of Red's shampoo. He must've showered before he came over He thought as inhaled the favored scent.

The back door slid open and the two small pokemon flew into the room, crossed the floor and leapt onto their owners soaking wet from the rain. Before they could stop them, Red and Green were both drenched within seconds as the two shook their fur free of water.

"Pikaaa" Pikachu jealously inched his way between the two boys. Once he was in place he looked up at Green and stuck his little red tongue out.

Red watched the little mouse, a slight frown creasing his face. He quickly, yet gently reached down to the yellow mouse and grabbed its tongue. The little pokemon flailed as best as it could to try and get Red to release its tongue but to no avail. Seeing its efforts were fruitless it pulled in its arms and began to charge electricity from its cheeks.

The sound of electricity crackling in the air grew a little but before Pikachu could release its jolt a Brown blur jumped on top of the mouse that was situated in between the gym leader and former champion.

"Eeeee!" Eevee screeched at the other Pokemon.

"Chuuu…." Pikachu's ears drooped down. "Pikachu Pi!" Pikachu informed the little Pokemon. Eevee nodded and jumped off of Greens hip and walked away. Once she was out of sight Pikachu immediately glared at Green for a few seconds, wiggled its way out between the two and after Eevee, who went into Green's bedroom.

Green glared in the direction of his bedroom. It seemed Pikachu still disapproved of his and Red's relationship. "Stay out of the treats in there you two!" He called. They'd gotten into them last time and had to spend a day or two in the pokemon center due to severe stomach aches among other things.

He heard a chirp that sounded irritably like a "Yeah, yeah" from Eevee before he sighed. "I swear those two do stupid shit on purpose sometimes." He muttered, wrapping his arms around Red and nuzzling against him. Outside of Green's house, just a few blocks from the gym, the rain began to beat on the windows as the wind picked up. Luckily it was rather cozy on the inside.

Red smirked a little. He nuzzled into Green's neck and closed his scarlet eyes. He approved of Pikachu and Eevee's slow growing relationship. The raven haired boy couldn't remember just how many times he'd poke Pikachu to bug the mouse about Eevee. Gently, Red tightened his grip around Green.

It wasn't often Green got free time from his Gym duties and paperwork. Some trainers were so persistent when they wanted a challenge. They shouldn't be in any hurry to challenge the league. What would they gain from a fast paced journey?

The thoughts somewhat saddened Red. He rather missed travelling around with his Pokemon on the road. However he didn't miss Giovanni and Team Rocket. Red could never forgive them for what they did in Lavender Town. Or anywhere they were for that matter.

Forgetting where he was he didn't realize he was practically squeezing Green with a tight hug.

"Ack!" Green squirmed a little. "Easy! I know you missed me but don't kill me!" He teased. When Red didn't respond, or let up he sighed and let one hand rest on Red's newly trimmed locks. Running his battle scared fingers through the raven hair, he marveled at how soft they felt; despite the weather Red went through.

Closing his eyes, he brushed his lips against Red's forehead in a butterfree kiss. Despite the lack of air, he missed these quiet moments with Red. The two couldn't go out together without one or both of them being challenged by overzealous trainers or fans.

Outside thunder rumbled and the wind rattled against the house as the storm picked up. There was a loud BANG and the back door, left open by Pikachu and Eevee, slammed into the wall letting in a brisk chilling wind and rain.

"Oh fer…" Green tried to sit up. "Red, lemme go for a second." He ordered trying to wiggle his way out of his lover's grip.

Snapping back to reality his eyes slowly opened. Red's emotionless eyes looked up at Green whom was attempting to wiggle out of his grip. He didn't hear what he said but instead put two and two together and loosened his grip around the brunette. Once he let Green go he sat up on the couch and watched him.

Just now noticing the bellows of thunder outside, he looked out the nearest window. Red blankly watched the rain pound against the glass on the window. Small chirps came from the direction of Green's bedroom.

Green walked over and shut the back door. Just as he shut it, the lights flickered and then went out as a blue hue lit up the neighborhood from a few blocks away. Shrugging, power outages were common in Viridian when it stormed heavily, Green made his way back to the couch. He rather liked storms and watching them was interesting even if it made Eevee hide in his jacket for the next two hours.

Once Green sat down Red didn't even bother to look at him. His gaze was fixated on the rain outside the window. It was like the tapping of nails on a desk when someone was being impatient. It made Red somewhat sleepy.

The thunder that resounded outside was about the only thing keeping him from falling into a deep slumber. It wasn't often he saw rain anymore.

Red leaned his head on Green's shoulder; he was slightly shorter than the gym leader so it worked out rather well.

Green wrapped an arm around Red's shoulder and pulled him close before toppling over onto his back, pulling Red along with him. Red led out a surprised squeak, his trademark red eyes widening slightly for a moment before he figured out that he was landing on Green and not something else.

Green chuckled and ruffled Red's hair earning an agitated look. "Should I have warned you?" He teased.

Red just stared at Green. His red eyes glimmered when a flash of lightning shot through the sky nearby, lighting up the whole room. To Green, Red's emotionless face and scarlet red eyes looked like a scene from a horror film if it weren't for the fact that he was used to it.

After a few more minutes of staring at his lover Red laid down, using Green's chest as a pillow. He noticed all the little wrinkles in Green's shirt. He poked and prodded around with his index finger until he found the zipper on Green's shirt. He tugged on it slightly and then looked up at Green again. This time with puppy scarlet eyes.

Green smiled at him. "Did you want something?" he asked, ever teasing. His hands, resting comfortably around Red's body, now crept along his ever relaxed body. One hand moved up to cup Red's cheek, forcing Red to maintain eye contact with Green while the other hand inched its way lower. Knowing Red hated to be teased; Green brushed his thumb over Red's bottom lip, his trademark smirk occupying his face.

Red frowned. Green knew exactly what Red wanted. And it annoyed him whenever he did this. But in a way Red also found it to be an alluring quality of Green's. He couldn't help but be extremely attracted to the brunette.

Green's smile was like sweet, sweet poison to Red. He could never get enough of it but it did so many bad things to him, such examples would be causing his hormones to rage throughout his body even though his blank face never expressed it.

Red kept eye contact with Green. Without taking his eyes off of those emerald green ones of Green's he slowly turned his head and licked the palm of the gym leaders hand from his wrist up the length of his index finger. Once he reached the tip of Greens finger he gently bit it.

The former champions other hand was slowly unzipping Greens jacket. In the back of Red's mind he loathed the day Green chose to wear two layers, but that's what made these seductive moments that much more fun.

Green's other hand had finally made its way to its destination. He felt Red jump slightly as his cold fingers came into contact with his warm body but Red's eyes never left Green's though something of an annoyed expression entered the seemingly soulless gaze. One of the advantages of being Red's significant other was that only Green could read the emotions that swirled behind those seductive eyes.

He leaned forward, gently stroking Red's jawline with his thumb. He gently pulled his finger out of Red's grip, the digit tingling from nerve overload. Green could feel the former champion's shivers of anticipation which made him smile all the more. It was time to stop teasing.

Red's eyes slid lower as Green leaned in to kiss him.

Slowly closing his eyes as the lust inside his own body was building up. He gently caressed Green's lips with his own. Red wasn't much for tongue near the beginning so he kept it simple. Simple was always best with Green, it always left the gym leader craving for more.

Before Green knew it Red had slipped one of his arms out of a sleeve. As soon as his hand was done slipping the brunette's arm out of the first sleeve, he playfully tiptoed with his index and middle finger up along the length of Green's arm. Then he gently brushed Green's cheek with his fingerless gloved hand once it had reached the taller boys collar. Red proceeded to deepen the kiss, hardly leaving a space in between their lips, but just enough to breathe.

It was at that moment the gym leader's cell phone rang on the kitchen table. At first the pair ignored it; Red was told by Green that if anyone called they'd ignore it. But whoever the caller was, they were pretty persistent. Once the phone stopped ringing the caller did not leave a message and instead called again. The cell phone continued to protest on the counter top with its loud ringtone and vibrating buzz.

Red sat up and pulled away to glare at the cell phone.

Knowing that only a dire emergency would keep the caller on the phone until he picked up, Green detangled himself from Red. Sighing as he walked over, he flipped the phone open to see who else wanted his immediate attention. He frowned, he didn't recognize the number let alone the area code he hit the send button.

"This is Green."

"Sup Green! It's Gold!"


End file.
